The Election Speical
The Election Special is a thing of that one show. Plot The speical begins in Prof. Oak's lab with Dakota, Korrina and Abi hanging out with the Pokemon...all of the sudden..Steve comes running in. Steve: Guys! I'm gonna- Dakota, eyes glowing: Don't do it. Steve: Huh? Dakota: Don't run for President. Steve, looking sad: Ugh, fine. Suddenly he has a vision. Shia LaBeouf is in a green room. Shia: DON'T LET DREAMS BE DREAMS! Back to Reality Steve: You're right! Dakota: Huh? Steve: I'M GONNA RUN FOR PRESIDENT. THANKS SHIA LABEOUF Steve runs away. Dakota facepalms, as Korrina sighs. In the next scene, Steve is seen getting dressed in his room, with his Litten sleeping in his bed. Steve: Are you ready to be my Vice-President, Litten? Litten: No. Steve: That's the spirit! Litten: Oh my Solangleo you're stupid. Steve: Me too. Litten sighs, as Steve finishes getting dressed. Korrina walks in. Steve: Ohey bae. Korrina: Are you really doing this? Steve: Yes, yes I am. Korrina: Why? Steve: Well, Litten thought it was a good idea. Litten glares at Steve and breathes a small fire ball onto him. Litten: Loser Korrina rolls her eyes and turns on the TV> A commercial comes on. Cheerleaders: Gary, Gary! HE's our man, if Gary can't do it, nobody can! Korrina: Um...Steve? Steve: What? Korrina: It looks like Gary has the same idea as you. Steve: Saywhat now? Steve sits, as the commercial plays. Gary: That's it, I, the great Gary Oak... Steve: Selfish, much? Gary: ...am running for President. Haha. I'll finally beat that loser Steve. Steve: Hey! Gary: Steve I know you're watching this. Steve: How? Gary: How, you ask? Because you're a loser with nothing better to do and I have this on all the channels. HA! Steve: This little- Korrina: Please chill. Steve: ...M'kay. Gary: A vote for me is a vote for greatness! The commerical ends. Liiten: Wow, I'm totally gonna go vote for him. Litten gets up and leaves. We cut to Dakota. He has a notebook and a pencil. Litten walks up to him. Dakota: Here to vote for Gary/ Litten: Oh yeah. Dakota: You're not the first/ He shows Litten his notebook, where there are two columns. One says Steve and the other Gary. All of Steve's pokemon have their names under Gary except Charizard, Luxray, Lugia, and Tauros. Litten: Yeah write me under Gary, will you babe? Dakota: Babe? Litten: You're sarcastic. I like you. Dakota: Please stop. Litten: Whatever. Just write my name. Dakota signs Litten's name under Gary's. Meanwhile, Steve is walking around his room. Dakota's sitting on Steve's bed. Steve: I'm behind in the polls! The only votes I'm getting are the losers that are picked on by people like Gary! Dakota: But you're ahead in the general Pokemon Polls. Steve: Wow I need to thank my team! Dakota: Well actually most of them voted of Gary. Steve: Who didn't? Dakota: Only five. Steve: What? Dakota: Charizard, Luxray, Lugia, Tauros, and Vulpix. Steve: Guess who's being rewarded today? Vulpix: YAY! Steve: I need to stop Gary from winning. But how... He has a vision... Shia LaBeouf: RING THE VOTES! DO IT! JUST DO IT! The vision ends. Steve: I'll just vote for myself! Dakota: You do realize that- Steve: This is a great idea? Dakota: Um- Steve: You're right! Steve runs out of the room. Dakota facepalms. Meanwhile, Korrina and Abi are seen in a PokeCafe, drinking coffee while Steve runs by. Abi: Are you gonna call him? Korrina: I've had enough of him. But what about you and Dakota? Abi: i don't know. We've been growing apart, it's weird. Suddenly her phone rings. She picks it up. Abi: Hello? Oh hey! What? 15 minutes? Um okay. see you there. She hangs up. Korrina: Who was that? Abi: One of my old boyfriends. I've, uh, got to go. She runs off. Steve is seen voting for himself, when... Gary: Hey loser! Steve: Oh fuck. Gary: I saw you were running against me, and I've got to say that you've got guts. Steve: Damn right. Gary: But I'm gonna win! Steve: Keep dreaming. Gary: You're the one who should keep dreaming. Steve: Whatever. Now, get lost. I don't wanna catch the loser virus. Gary: I was just about to say the same thing. Dakota: Oh damn. But, um, hey, you guys do know that you can't run for President right? Gary and Steve: WHAT?!? Dakota: For two reasons. 1, election season is over. 2, you need to be over 35. Steve, you're 17, and Gary, you're 19. Steve: Well, shit. Oh well, time to get back to what I do best...nothing. THE END! Category:ARPS Category:UEE Category:Specials